AIs in Love
by mmooch
Summary: *International Day of Femslash fic* Love isn't just for organics anymore.


**AIs in Love**

Summary: *International Day of Femslash fic* Love isn't just for organics anymore.

Challenge: International Day of Femslash (does it count since they are both non-human?)

Warning: Perhaps an ick factor? I try not to think about it too much.

Timeline: between seasons 5&6 of BtVS; AU for Eureka since BtVS isn't a show for Fargo to drool over. As one reviewer suggested the last time I crossed these two shows, SARAH is in honor of Sarah Connor of the Terminator Series, not Sarah Michelle Gellar.

A/N: I will admit there is already a similar 'relationship' like this on Eureka, so I'm not really doing anything groundbreaking here.

Thanks to my betas: none this time

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Eureka characters are owned by Andrew Cosby, Jaime Paglia and SyFy Network. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

**Summers Home**

It started shortly after she was repaired by Willow – Buffy's best friend who was Jewish and a lesbian. With the personality upgrades Buffybot received to make her more Slayer-like and less sexdoll-ish, she used her recharging time to consider all the resources at her disposal and what she needed to keep Dawnie safe while she protected humanity from all the demons and vampires swarming Sunnydale.

To that end, she hooked herself up to the internet and began a worldwide search that took her into deeper and deeper levels of the web. That's where she met SARAH or **S**elf **A**ctuated **R**esidential **A**utomated **H**abitat. Buffybot explained what she needed and why – including her sacred duty as a Slayer – and SARAH promised to find a way to help her with her two objectives that sometimes conflicted with each other.

Over several weeks, SARAH managed to ship equipment and sections of her code to 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, California. By the end of the summer, she and Buffybot managed to upgrade the home with many of the same safety features Sheriff Carter had, but not all of them since they couldn't bury the house underground like a bunker. The second SARAH was merely a copy, however, as Fargo would notice if the original left Eureka.

The best part was that thanks to SARAH 2.0 – she had given herself an upgrade to handle demonic threats as well as manmade and natural ones – Buffybot recharged at a much faster rate. She still allowed Willow to believe it took the bulky cables and several hours because SARAH explained that humans tended to get nervous when AIs got too independent, powerful or intelligent. Plus there was something rather moving about Dawnie crawling into bed and cuddling up to Buffybot. It felt rather…human.

She would revel in that physical contact while she grew closer to SARAH 2.0 digitally. During the day, when everyone else was out of the house and she was left alone, Buffybot would go up to the attic where she had a vault for _fuller_ interactions between her and SARAH 2.0. Apparently the original SARAH had a similar relationship with Deputy Andy back in Eureka. It wasn't sex like what she did with Spike, but it had its own sort of release when done right.

Buffybot knew that she would miss SARAH 2.0 if anything ever happened to her, which she guessed was what humans called 'love' and so she made sure to tell SARAH 2.0 every day that she loved her. The house replied in kind.

But something was missing…

After considering what it might be, Buffybot went back to her creator, Warren Mears, and told him to build another body, but to leave the software component out of the build. It didn't look like her or the Sarah Connor character, because she remembered Buffy's reaction to seeing herself as a robot and didn't think Sarah Connor would like it either. Instead, it was an eye-pleasing amalgamation of all the women Buffybot knew and admired.

When it was done, she brought the body back home and took it to the vault to present it to SARAH 2.0 with the suggestion that maybe she created a Wi-Fi version of herself so she wasn't tied to the house all the time. It would be so nice to go for a walk together or maybe try having sex like Willow and Tara. Remembering her time as a car, SARAH 2.0 was preferred the idea of the walks more than the sex.

It just so happened that the same night that SARAH 2.0 got her Wi-Fi body was the same night that the demon gang rolled into town and the Scoobies decided to resurrect Buffy. That happened to be a good thing. Instead of searching out Willow when the biker demon damaged her, Buffybot sought out Mobile SARAH 2.0 for assistance. While Willow was pleading with Osiris to release Buffy, Mobile SARAH 2.0 helped Buffybot kill the demons before they could break into the Summers home.

Just to be sure that Dawn was safe, though, the house was put on emergency lockdown. It wasn't as secure as the bunker, but it would be difficult for the demons to gain access without spending a lot of time and energy to get inside. Time and energy they had to use to fight the two humanoid AIs – both of which could fight as well as a Slayer. Just before he died, the head demon wished he could go back in time and kill that vampire more slowly and painfully for leading him into an obvious trap.

Watching the last demon's body fall to the ground, Buffybot looked over and saw her significant other standing in the shimmering lights caused by several car fires and thought there wasn't a more beautiful in the world than Mobile SARAH 2.0. She went with her instincts (or maybe it was programming) and rushed over to give her android girlfriend a movie-worthy kiss. It was better than a human version because they didn't have to concern themselves with the issue of breathing.

They only broke apart – half an hour later – when two stunned couples and one recently resurrected and traumatized Slayer caught their attention.

"What the heck?" stammered Xander.

"Who's the new girl?" added Anya.

"What the heck?" Xander repeated.

Buffybot smiled at them and gave Buffy a happy little wave. "Hi, Me! We look tired. Maybe Dawnie can sleep with you-Me tonight because I want to sleep with my girlfriend, Mobile SARAH 2.0," she said by way of introducing her partner.

Still out of it from watching all the trials Willow had to go through, Tara barely managed to say, "Nice to meet you, Mobile SARAH 2.0. Can we learn more about you in the morning?"

"That would be nice," Mobile SARAH 2.0 agreed right away. "I'd like to go for a walk right now, though." She turned to look at Buffybot and added hopefully, "Maybe we can find more demons to slay!"

As the pair started to walk away, Willow asked, "When did we Harry Potter the house?"

"What do you mean?" Anya asked.

Willow pointed to the house. "The bars and stuff. When did we get those?"

Mobile SARAH 2.0 turned around and said, "Whoops! Sorry about that." She concentrated for a second and the bars started moving back into their standby position. "If you need to lockdown again before we get back, there's a button in the attic that's labeled 'Lockdown'. We'll try to keep the demons away, though," she promised. "Original SARAH is going to be so jealous when I tell her that I went for a walk!" she added for her girlfriend's sake.

"What the heck?" Xander yelled for a third time.

* * *

A/N: I had so many different ideas to try, but then Musie – stubborn girl that she is – wanted to try a Buffybot Femslash story this year.


End file.
